gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
To Do List
This is a list of what needs to be done to get the Wiki up to a working level for people to be able to get some use out of it. So pick something that you would like to do and do it. If it's in red, it needs to be created and content added. 'Recruit More contributors' Many hands make light work. The more people we have contributing data, the faster this will become a workable resource. Please do what you can to encourage more people to come and help out. * Create a Sig File in the Forum with a GoTA Wiki Logo and a link to the Wiki, that will be seen on all the posts that you make in the Wiki (this will also help our Wiki to increase it's rank in Google) * Encourage members of your Alliance to contribute * Encourage your friends that play to contribute 'Facebook Page' The Wiki now has a Facebook Page. Please "Like" the page and get all your friends that play to Like it too. This page will be used to post news and updates about the Wiki, and it will help our Wiki to increase it's rank in Google 'Images' We need to get the following images from the game (please read the Image Guidelines before you upload any images to the Wiki). 'Images Required' Hand_Icon.png Body_Icon.png Companion_Icon.png Consumable_Icon.png Building_Icon.png Volume_I_Icon_Dark.png Volume_I_Icon_Light.png Volume I_Icon.png Volume_II_Icon_Light.png Volume_II_Icon_Dark.png Volume II_Icon.png Volume_III_Icon_Light.png Volume_III_Icon_Dark.png Volume III_Icon.png Volume_IV_Icon_Light.png Volume_IV_Icon_Dark.png Volume IV_Icon.png Volume_V_Icon_Light.png Volume_V_Icon_Dark.png Volume V_Icon.png Icon-FriendGift.gif Achievement_Icon.png Upgrade_Icon.png Menu_Icon.png Shop_Icon_Gold_Dark.png|Shop Icon Gold Dark Shop_Icon_Gold_Light.png|Shop Icon Gold Light Shop_Icon_Silver_Dark.png|Shop Icon Silver Dark Shop_Icon_Silver_Light.png|Shop Icon Silver Light Shop_Icon.png Friend_Icon_Gold_Dark.png|Friend Icon Gold Dark Friend_Icon_Gold_Light.png|Friend Icon Gold Light Friend_Icon_Silver_Dark.png|Friend Icon Silver Dark Friend_Icon_Silver_Light.png|Friend Icon Silver Light Friends_Icon.png Alliance_Icon_Gold_Dark.png|Alliance Icon Gold Dark Alliance_Icon_Gold_Light.png|Alliance Icon Gold Light Alliance_Icon_Silver_Dark.png|Alliance Icon Silver Dark Alliance_Icon_Silver_Light.png|Alliance Icon Silver Light Alliance_Icon.png Messages_Gold_Dark.png|Message Icon Gold Dark Message_Gold_Light.png|Message Icon Gold Light Message_Silver_Dark.png|Message Icon Silver Dark Message_Silver_Light.png|Message Icon Silver Light Messages_Icon.png Power_Gold_Dark.png|Power Gold Dark Power_Gold_Light.png|Power Gold Light Power_Silver_Dark.png|Power Silver Dark Power_Silver_Light.png|Power Silver Light newnav-power.png Now that we have the above Icons from the game, we need someone that's crafty with Photoshop to edit them into a single Icon, rather than a single graphic with four versions. Preferably the top version of each (though the Raven seems to look better against the lighter background). The Quest Icons need to be broken up too. Feel free to "upload a new version" of each of these icons (you can do this on the page for each image) so that we can see which ones have already been done. Images to Split Please can anyone with Photoshop skills split the following png images to their component parts - (DONE :) ) Original File Iconview Silver Light.png Iconview Silver Dark.png Iconview-silver.png Icon-progcrown-gold.png Icon-progcrown-shadow.png Icon-progcrown.png Icon-friendgift-light.png Icon-friendgift-dark.png Icon-friendgift.png Icon-quest-light.png Icon-quest-dark.png Icon-quest.png Icon-crown-light.png Icon-crown-dark.png Icon-crown.png 'Quests' Quest_Sworn_Sword.png Quest Sworn Sword New.png Quest Sworn Sword Completed.png Quest Sworn Sword Icon.png Quest_Multiplayer.png Quest Boss New.png Quest Boss Completed.png Quest_Multiplayer_Icon.png Quest_Incoming.png Quest Incoming New.png Quest Incoming Completed.png Quest Incoming Icon.png Quest_City.png Quest City New.png Quest City Completed.png Quest City Icon.png As people get Quests in the game, it would be awesome if you could add it to the Wiki * No story-based spoilers!!! * Premise of the Quest * Who is involved * Basic rundown of the choice you have, and which alignment they benefit * Possible rewards for completion We're working on the Quest Icons 'Titles' We need a Page that lists all the Titles people can earn. 'Achievements' 'Equipment' All items should be listed in a single, sortable table, and then each item needs to have its own page that has more detailed information about it, and that other pages can link to. I think we need to create a template to keep all data on each equipment page uniform. I've been trying to work on Template:Item to use for all these item pages. 'Weapons (Hand)' Smithy Decorative_Blade.jpg|Decorative Blade Shortsword.jpg|Shortsword Longsword.jpg|Longsword Dagger.jpg|Dagger Axe.jpg|Axe Broadsword.jpg|Broadsword Hefty Broadsword.jpg|Hefty Broadsword Masterwork Greatsword.jpg|Masterwork Greatsword Embassy dreamwine.jpg|Dreamwine nightshade.jpg|Nightshade Milk of the Poppy.jpg|Milk of the Poppy Market Gold Ring.jpg|Gold Ring Leather-Bound Book.jpg|Leather-Bound Book Sept Ceremonial Dagger.jpg|Ceremonial Dagger R'hllor Temple offering.jpg|Offering Asshai Book.jpg|Asshai Book Flickering Fire.jpg|Flickering Fire Pyre.jpg|Pyre Holdfast Grand Shield.jpg|Grand Shield Workshop Dirk.jpg|Dirk blindeye.jpg|Blindeye Widow's Blood.jpg|Widow's Blood Treasury lockbox.jpg|Lockbox secure_lockbox.jpg|Secure Lockbox Dark Diamond Ring.jpg|Dark Diamond Ring Vellum Scroll.jpg|Vellum Scroll Bill of Sale.jpg|Bill of Sale Secure Lockbox.jpg|Secure Lockbox Reliquary arakh.jpg|Arakh receipt.jpg|Receipt deposit.jpg|Deposit Feast warhammer.jpg|Warhammer Heavy Warhammer.jpg|Heavy Warhammer Shipyard Poisoned Ring.jpg|Poisoned Ring Dragon Horn.jpg|Dragon Horn Mine Silk Gloves.jpg|Silk Gloves Sweetsleep.jpg|Sweetsleep Hunting Lodge Longbow.jpg|Longbow Taut Longbow.jpg|Taut Longbow Great Horn.jpg|Great Horn Practice Yard Shortbow.jpg|Shortbow Composite_Bow.jpg|Composite Bow Partisan.jpg|Partisan Taut_Composite_Bow.jpg|Taut Composite Bow Shanty wolfsbane.jpg|Wolfsbane Fingerless Gloves.jpg|Fingerless Gloves Moleskin Gloves.jpg|Moleskin Gloves Warehouse coinage.jpg|Coinage Parchment Scroll.jpg|Parchment Scroll Artisan Quarters purse.jpg|Purse Armory Pike.jpg|Pike Wood Shield.jpg|Wood Shield Metal Shield.jpg|Metal Shield Watchtower Light Crossbow.jpg|Light Crossbow Heavy Crossbow.jpg|Heavy Crossbow Adventure Rewards Swamp Cleaver.jpg|Swamp Cleaver Throwing Knife.jpg|Throwing Knife Writ of Passage.jpg|Writ of Passage Delicate Gloves.jpg|Delicate Gloves Weighted Club.jpg|Weighted Club Topaz Ring.jpg|Topaz Ring Biting Blade.jpg|Biting Blade Heavy Coinage.jpg|Heavy Coinage Dull Razor.jpg|Dull Razor Hardened Mace.jpg|Hardened Mace Jade Ring.jpg|Jade Ring Ice Axe.jpg|Ice Axe Parrying Blade.jpg|Parrying Blade Wrought Ring.jpg|Wrought Ring Poisoned Blade.jpg|Poisoned Blade Mistwood Dagger.jpg|Mistwood Dagger Sanded Bow.jpg|Sanded Bow Grand Swamp Cleaver.jpg|Grand Swamp Cleaver Grand Throwing Knife.jpg|Grand Throwing Knife Grand Writ of Passage.jpg|Grand Writ of Passage Grand Delicate Gloves.jpg|Grand Delicate Gloves Grand Weighted Club.jpg|Grand Weighted Club Grand Topaz Ring.jpg|Grand Topaz Ring Grand Biting Blade.jpg|Grand Biting Blade Grand Heavy Coinage.jpg|Grand Heavy Coinage Grand Dull Razor.jpg|Grand Dull Razor Grand Hardened Mace.jpg|Grand Hardened Mace Grand Jade Ring.jpg|Grand Jade Ring Grand Ice Axe.jpg|Grand Ice Axe Grand Parrying Blade.jpg|Grand Parrying Blade Grand Wrought Ring.jpg|Grand Wrought Ring Grand Poisoned Blade.jpg|Grand Poisoned Blade Grand Mistwood Dagger.jpg|Grand Mistwood Dagger Grand Sanded Bow.jpg|Grand Sanded Bow Crystal Sword.jpg|Crystal Sword Ceremonial Bowl.jpg|Ceremonial Bowl Shade of the Evening.jpg|Shade of the Evening|link=Shade of the Evening Shop greycap.jpg|Greycap net.jpg|Net greatsword.jpg|Greatsword spear.jpg|Spear garotte.jpg|Garotte greataxe.jpg|Greataxe Burning Sword.jpg|Burning Sword Ancestral Valyrian Steel Greatsword.jpg|Ancestral Valyrian Steel Greatsword Poisoned Stiletto.jpg|Poisoned Stiletto Joffrey's Crossbow.jpg|Joffrey's Crossbow Harpy Whip.jpg|Harpy Whip Bastard Sword.jpg|Bastard Sword Law of Masters Scroll.jpg|Law of Masters Scroll Fire Opal Ring.jpg|Fire Opal Ring Garnet Ring.jpg|Garnet Ring Tears of Lys.jpg|Tears of Lys The Strangler.jpg|The Strangler Ruby Ring.jpg|Ruby Ring Daario's Straight Blade.jpg|Daario's Straight Blade Daario's Curved Blade.jpg|Daario's Curved Blade Sam's Dragonglass Spearhead.jpg|Sam's Dragonglass Spearhead Morning Star.jpg|Morning Star Talisa's Writing Pad.jpg|Talisa's Writing Pad Spiked Flail.jpg|Spiked Flail Book of Account.jpg|Book of Account Emerald Ring.jpg|Emerald Ring Brienne's Wooden Sword.jpg|Brienne's Wooden Sword Poisoned Cask.jpg|Poisoned Cask Censered Mace.jpg|Censered Mace Ledger Book.jpg|Ledger Book Valyrian Steel Dagger.jpg|Valyrian Steel Dagger Sapphire Ring.jpg|Sapphire Ring Weirwood Bow.jpg|Weirwood Bow Trade Route Maps.jpg|Trade Route Maps Heirloom Greatsword.jpg|Heirloom Greatsword Obsidian Dagger.jpg|Obsidian Dagger Lion's Tooth.jpg|Lion's Tooth Dragonbone Bow.jpg|Dragonbone Bow * Hand Items Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Hand/Weapon/Poison/Item Category... Not sure what to call it 'Armour (Body)' Embassy Linen Clothing.jpg|Linen Clothing Silk Garment.jpg|Silk Garment Delicate Silk Garment.jpg|Delicate Silk Garment Market Silver Brooch.jpg|Silver Brooch Silver Chain.jpg|Silver Chain Alloy Chain.jpg|Alloy Chain Alloy Pendant.jpg|Alloy Pendant R'hllor Temple Red Robe.jpg|Red Robe Shadowbinder Mask.jpg|Shadowbinder Mask Holdfast Doublet.jpg|Doublet Leather armor icon.jpg|Tough Shirt Scale Armour.jpg|Scale Armour Jerkin.jpg|Jerkin Splint Mail.jpg|Splint Mail Masterwork Splint Mail.jpg|Masterwork Splint Mail Workshop Roughspun Cloak.jpg|Roughspun Cloak Satin Cloak.jpg|Satin Cloak Delicate Satin Cloak.jpg|Delicate Satin Cloak Treasury Gold Torc.jpg|Gold Torc Gold Bracelet.jpg|Gold Bracelet Gold Necklace.jpg|Gold Necklace Reliquary Embroidered Tunic.jpg|Embroidered Tunic Filigreed Tunic.jpg|Filigreed Tunic Feast Pocketed Belt.jpg|Pocketed Belt Moonstone Brooch.jpg|Moonstone Brooch Shipyard Surcoat.jpg|Surcoat Grand Cuirass.jpg|Grand Cuirass Mine Moonstone Torc.jpg|Moonstone Torc Alloyed Torc.jpg|Alloyed Torc Jeweled Armor.jpg|Jeweled Armor Hunting Lodge Cuirass.jpg|Cuirass Fur-Trimmed Cloak.jpg|Fur-Trimmed Cloak Warm Fur-Lined Cloak.jpg|Warm Fur-Lined Cloak Siege Works Manacles.jpg|Manacles Practice Yard Halfhelm.jpg|Halfhelm Barred Helm.jpg|Barred Helm Shanty Leather Belt.jpg|Leather Belt Woven Belt.jpg|Woven Belt Warehouse Silver Necklace.jpg|Silver Necklace Alloy Bracelet.jpg|Alloy Bracelet Alloy Necklace.jpg|Alloy Necklace Artisan Quarters Silver Bracelet.jpg|Silver Bracelet Silver Torc.jpg|Silver Torc Armory Breastplate.jpg|Breastplate Grand Breastplate.jpg|Grand Breastplate Watchtower Unremarkable Tunic.jpg|Unremarkable Tunic Guard's Uniform.jpg|Guard's Uniform Tourney Arena Grand Barred Helm.jpg|Grand Barred Helm Adventure Rewards Swamp Coat.jpg|Swamp Coat Boiled Leather.jpg|Boiled Leather Matching Bracelet.jpg|Matching Bracelet Merchant's Boots.jpg|Merchant's Boots Studded Leather.jpg|Studded Leather Broad Hood.jpg|Broad Hood Fur Lined Boots.jpg|Fur Lined Boots Saltwater Surcoat.jpg|Saltwater Surcoat Hanging Pendant.jpg|Hanging Pendant Rope Belt.jpg|Rope Belt Visored Helm.jpg|Visored Helm Pewter Chain.jpg|Pewter Chain Cold Armor.jpg|Cold Armor Short Hauberk.jpg|Short Hauberk Embroidered Raiment.jpg|Embroidered Raiment Tailored Tunic.jpg|Tailored Tunic Rainwood Cloak.jpg|Rainwood Cloak Grand Swamp Coat.jpg|Grand Swamp Coat Grand Boiled Leather.jpg|Grand Boiled Leather Grand Matching Bracelet.jpg|Grand Matching Bracelet Grand Merchant's Boots.jpg|Grand Merchant's Boots Grand Studded Leather.jpg|Grand Studded Leather Grand Broad Hood.jpg|Grand Broad Hood Grand Fur Lined Boots.jpg|Grand Fur Lined Boots Grand Saltwater Surcoat.jpg|Grand Saltwater Surcoat Grand Hanging Pendant.jpg|Grand Hanging Pendant Grand Rope Belt.jpg|Grand Rope Belt Grand Visored Helm.jpg|Grand Visored Helm Grand Pewter Chain.jpg|Grand Pewter Chain Grand Cold Armor.jpg|Grand Cold Armor Grand Short Hauberk.jpg|Grand Short Hauberk Grand Embroidered Raiment.jpg|Grand Embroidered Raiment Grand Tailored Tunic.jpg|Grand Tailored Tunic Grand Rainwood Cloak.jpg|Grand Rainwood Cloak Shop Leather armor icon.jpg|Leather Armour Blackfish Armour.jpg|Blackfish Armour Bone Armour.jpg|Bone Armour Ocean Armour.jpg|Ocean Armour Rainbow Guard Cloak.jpg|Rainbow Guard Cloak Halfhelm of Ravens.jpg|Halfhelm of Ravens Heirloom Pendant.jpg|Heirloom Pendant Forest Armor.jpg|Forest Armor Cotton Hood.jpg|Cotton Hood Fullhelm.jpg|Fullhelm Gold Pendant.jpg|Gold Pendant Silver Pendant.jpg|Silver Pendant Chainmail.jpg|Chainmail Unremarkable Hat.jpg|Unremarkable Hat Runic Bronze Armor.jpg|Runic Bronze Armor Shadowcat Cloak.jpg|Shadowcat Cloak Moonstone Pendant.jpg|Moonstone Pendant Padded Armor.jpg|Padded Armor Champion's Greathelm.jpg|Champion's Greathelm Hefty Shield.jpg|Hefty Shield Midnight Cloak.jpg|Midnight Cloak * Body Items Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Body/Clothing/Armour Category... Not sure what to call it 'Companions (Unit)' Smithy Militia.jpg|Militia Embassy Eavesdropper.jpg|Eavesdropper Emissary.jpg|Emissary Market Trader.jpg|Trader Merchant (Unit).jpg|Merchant (Unit) Sept Devout.jpg|Devout Septa.jpg|Septa Godswood Seer.jpg|Seer Woods Witch.jpg|Woods Witch R'hllor Temple Red Priest.jpg|Red Priest Oracle.jpg|Oracle Holdfast Pikeman.jpg|Pikeman Workshop Saboteur.jpg|Saboteur Cart of Tools.jpg|Cart of Tools Reliquary Horseman.jpg|Horseman Horse Archer.jpg|Horse Archer Feast Fool.jpg|Fool Mummer.jpg|Mummer Parade Mummer.jpg|Parade Mummer Aurochs.jpg|Aurochs Shipyard Sailor.jpg|Sailor Ship.jpg|Ship Reaving Ship.jpg|Reaving Ship Elite Reaving Ship.jpg|Elite Reaving Ship Mine Jeweler.jpg|Jeweler Hunting Lodge Tracker.jpg|Tracker Hunter.jpg|Hunter Siege Works Ladder.jpg|Ladder Trebuchet.jpg|Trebuchet Turtle.jpg|Turtle Ram.jpg|Ram Catapult.jpg|Catapult Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Siege Tower.jpg|Siege Tower Mangonel.jpg|Mangonel Spitfire.jpg|Spitfire Valuable Prisoner.jpg|Valuable Prisoner Practice Yard Shanty Warehouse Artisan Quarters Armory Watchtower Tourney Arena Adventure Rewards Shop Direwolf.jpg|Direwolf Direwolf Patriarch.jpg|Direwolf Patriarch Cat.jpg|Cat Bear.jpg|Bear Guard Dog.jpg|Guard Dog Dormant Dragon Egg.jpg|Dormant Dragon Egg Messenger Raven.jpg|Messenger Raven Hunting Hawk.jpg|Hunting Hawk Cart.jpg|Cart Standard Bearers.jpg|Standard Bearers Bowman.jpg|Bowman Baby Dragon.jpg|Baby Dragon Live Dragon Egg.jpg|Live Dragon Egg Bowman.jpg|Archer Eavesdropper.jpg|Thief Courtesan.jpg|Courtesan Madam.jpg|Madam Wagon.jpg|Wagon Caravan.jpg|Caravan Ostler.jpg|Ostler Crossbowman.jpg|Crossbowman Warhorse.jpg|Warhorse Foot Soldier.jpg|Foot Soldier Dinghy.jpg|Dinghy Mercer.jpg|Mercer Spicer.jpg|Spicer Furrier.jpg|Furrier Master Mercer.jpg|Master Mercer Master Spicer.jpg|Master Spicer Master Furrier.jpg|Master Furrier Shield Bearers.jpg|Shield Bearers Phalanx.jpg|Phalanx Elite Phalanx.jpg|Elite Phalanx Assassin.jpg|Assassin Expert Crossbowman.jpg|Expert Crossbowman Guild Assassin.jpg|Guild Assassin Harrier (Unit).jpg|Harrier Scout.jpg|Scout Peddler.jpg|Peddler Steel-Shod Warhorse.jpg|Steel-Shod Warhorse Mounted Escort.jpg|Mounted Escort Armored Knight.jpg|Armored Knight Lancer.jpg|Lancer Heavy Knight.jpg|Heavy Knight Elite Cavalryman.jpg|Elite Cavalryman Fire Archer.jpg|Fire Archer Blazing Fire Archer.jpg|Blazing Fire Archer Smuggling Vessel.jpg|Smuggling Vessel Mounted Knight.jpg|Mounted Knight Wizened Raven.jpg|Wizened Raven Grand Dinghy.jpg|Grand Dinghy Pack Horse.jpg|Pack Horse Grand Pack Horse.jpg|Grand Pack Horse Pages should have * Companions Template created for stats * Image * Stats * Where to get them * What is needed to make them * Tagged with Companions Category 'Buildings' Counting House.jpg|Counting House|link=Counting House Keep.jpg|Keep|link=Keep Smithy.jpg|Smithy|link=Smithy Village Center.jpg|Village Center|link=Village Center Embassy.jpg|Embassy|link=Embassy Market.jpg|Market|link=Market Sept.jpg|Sept|link=Sept Godswood.jpg|Godswood|link=Godswood R'hllor_Temple.jpg|R'hllor Temple|link=R'hllor Temple Holdfast.jpg|Holdfast|link=Holdfast Workshop.jpg|Workshop|link=Workshop Treasury.jpg|Treasury|link=Treasury Reliquary.jpg|Reliquary|link=Reliquary Feast.jpg|Feast|link=Feast Shipyard.jpg|Shipyards|link=Shipyards Mine.jpg|Mine|link=Mine Hunting Lodge.jpg|Hunting Lodge|link=Hunting Lodge Siege Works.jpg|Siege Works|link=Siege Works Practice Yard.jpg|Practice Yard|link=Practice Yard Shanty.jpg|Shanty|link=Shanty Warehouse.jpg|Warehouse|link=Warehouse Artisan Quarters.jpg|Artisan Quarters|link=Artisan Quarters Armoury.jpg|Armoury|link=Armoury Watchtower.jpg|Watchtower|link=Watchtower Stables.jpg|Stables|link=Stables Tourney Arena.jpg|Tourney Arena|link=Tourney Arena Alchemists Guild.jpg|Alchemists Guild|link=Alchemists Guild The following building-pages need to be constructed and filled with information: Please remember to tag each of the Buildings with their appropriate Categories: * Category:Fealty Buildings * Category:Religious Buildings * Category:Economy Buildings - for those that produce Resources (Village + Fealty) * Category:Battle Buildings * Category:Trade Buildings * Category:Intrigue Buildings 'Boons' We will eventually need: * A Boon template * A master page for Boons divided into tables of Battle, Intrigue or Trade boons sortable by their specific specialism - (Battle) Fight, Harass, Aid; (Trade) Barter, Bribe, Swindle; (Intrigue) Spy, Sabotage, Steal - and deployment conditions - Attack or Defence or both or other (we might find some Action boons in there somewhere). * We can start with a Boons page and just list them all on it so we know what images we need to find. 'Strategy Guides' Do you have a system that you like to use to obtain a result? Pages are reserved for cold hard facts, but opinions and guides can be created as a Blog under your User Account. So if you have strategy that you'd like to share with the community, write it up as a Blog! 'Templates' A number of templates have been put together for use in the wiki, but some improvements are required and some standardisation of file / page names will also be needed to make them work as required. Template for Battle Item pages. Some consistency is needed for this template to work correctly, all images will need to match in game description exactly as will the page name. Rewards received from quests tend to have this format. Left aligned scroll tables of contents. Right aligned scroll tables of contents.